Talk:Kankri Vantas
Sign Okay, it won't let me edit the character box but last time I checked Kankri is not a virgo doom player. Edit: Fixed as I wrote it. 08:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Is it really proper for the Cancer sign to be there? I know he's Karkat's ancestor, but considering Karkat's sign came from the Sufferer, and Beforus doesn't seem to have had a similar story I think Kankri might actually still be signless. There's also the fact that his sweater is solid red with no sign. 09:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :That is correct, I probably would have already fixed it except it has been such an information overload and so many edits I haven't been able to keep track of everything. The Light6 (talk) 09:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Ummm... I'm pretty sure he's still a Cancer, he types/speaks with 6s and 9s. We also have no evidence that he IS signless. I'm sure this is proof enough. Patman12 (talk) 07:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well Karkat only got his sign because of the Signless, unless pre-Scratch Karkat did something to cause his blood to gain a sign than Kankri would still lack a sign. However he may very well have. However his use of 6s and 9s may just be a coincidence, only not. Also during Openstuck you find Sufferer relics and there seems to be no indication they are Kankri's sign, in fact Kankri seems to express distaste of the Sufferer's sign. Also I doubt when all the other trolls' signs are visual that Hussie would hide Kankri's sign from his design by accident. Maybe it was just a joke in reference to the fact he was the Signless, however that makes little sense from an in-story perspective considering his sweater was made by Porrim and she worked her symbol into her clothes so I doubt she would just leave Kankri's symbol off the sweater. The point is there is actually lots of evidence that he might have a different sign or actually be signless. Admittedly lots of it is circumstantial but ignoring it on that basis would be forgetting that stories don't always spell things out and that Hussie has wrote this. ::::tl;dr - While his sign might potentially be Cancer it isn't clear that it is and Hussie seems to be deliberately invoking this ambiguity. The Light6 (talk) 13:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Your paragraph is convincing. You win this converstion my good sir. Patman12 (talk) 06:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Porrim? Okay where did "Porrim Maryam - Moirail(unrequited)" come from I'm pretty sure that was not actually stated anywhere in canon. 02:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :It would come from Porrim's mothering of Kankri, I assume people assumed it to be feelings of moirallegiance (I mean I did), and the unrequied coming from Kankri's rejection of it, actually on that thought, it should be only be listed on Porrim's page, not Kankri's. The Light6 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have a transcript of Kankri's walls of tiny text? I don't know whether they're supposed to be an easter egg or just illegible lorem ipsum, but in either case, it should be possible to figure out what the text says by comparing the tiny illegible unidentified characters to a sample if tiny illegible identified characters in the same font. Has anyone done this yet? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I checked the image. The second wall of text is too small to be legible, but I suspect that really good OCR software might be able to handle some of the first wall. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I cross-checked the image with the transcript of Openbound part 1. From the portions I'm able to see, the first text wall is just Kankri's previous dialogue posted again in a smaller size. Lp2277 (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Kankri's age The information on Kankri's age is not confirmed. We don't know the age of the A1 Trolls yet, we only know that they spent 3 sweeps in-game and that they were a bit too young for the game when they started. For all we know, they could have entered at the age of 10 (like how the B1 Kids originally would have been in the Homestuck Beta) and died at the age of 16 (which the B2 Kids are now, and the other characters are soon to be), which actually makes more sense. - Blaperile First appearance Shouldn't Kankri's first appearance technically be here during Meenah's story, or does that not count because it's a flashback? You can see his silhouette just southwest of Meenah. Also, here, you can see his eyes and horns clearly. —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 23:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :It does, count, I think. We should fix that. 15:59, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright. But the wiki format here is strange to me. Could someone add it for me? Plus I don't really feel comfortable making a major edit like this be my first edit on this wiki. I'm afraid someone's going to bite my head off if I start changing things. —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 22:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Kankri in human form//fun fact If anyone wants to know why there is a new fun fact, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aD6DqQfvHA and skip to 3:50. I swear to gog Hussie had to have seen Star Trek: The Next Gereation, because HOLY CRAP IS THAT KANKRI IN HUMAN FORM! There is no way around the literally same-ness. 04:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) catatonicCerulean :He's definitely seen TNG. Before Homestuck or Problem Sleuth, Hussie and some of his internet buddies made a bunch of funny TNG video edits. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 04:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::For the record, you can watch some of Hussie's TNG edits here: http://www.youtube.com/user/gazorra But yeah, it is a confirmed thing that he has seen it. Hussie even reused things from the edits in Homestuck. - The Light6 (talk) 04:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Triggers I recently edited the page to change 'His trigger appears to be being touched.' to 'One of his triggers appears to be being touched.' This edit, for some reason, was undone. I am unsure why someone decided that inacurate language was more applicable. If for some reason 'his trigger' is actually more applicable, for instance if the other triggers listed on the page ('Triggers include 6ut likely will n9t 6e limited t9 class 9ppressi9n, culling culture and vi9lence against gru6s, lusus a6use, c9mplementary and anal9g9us hate speech, pail filling, slurries and 9ther c9ncupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, a6leist slurs, pr9lix dissertation...') are for some reason not actually triggers, then could someone please explain why? ManiacWriter (talk) 22:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Someone may have removed it while reverting something else or may have believed you were mistakem, feel free to re-add it. - The Light6 (talk) 02:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::To be fair, I'm pretty sure the triggers listed weren't his own, but rather those which his ensuing speech exemplified. 03:13, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Also to be honest, Kankri is supposed to be a parody of bad social justice warriors, I think the idea behind him is that he doesn't actually have any triggers, only that he simply misuses the term and claims to have triggers that he doesn't actually have to the detriment of people who do actually have actual triggers. :::So for him it would probably be best to say "his alleged triggers". - The Light6 (talk) 04:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Personality I came here to announce deletion article's part about Kankri being reverse Karkat, because I disagree with saing he hides his judgemental and arrogant nature- it's just an interpretation, not a fact. He is a gogdamn troll Jegus who died for you, so be grateful you peasant. I am not going to post anything pro-Kankri thou, because that wouldn't be a fact either. Yours faithfully- No, I am not going to. This is practically the only content of his personality description, so I'll think this throu before changing anything. Still me- uA Self-hate An interesting parrallel between him and Karkat is that they both hate past/future versions of themselves. Should this be put in the trivia and if so how should it be worded? The2ndplayer (talk) 02:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Mythological role ability? Not too important, but I thought that Kankri's ability to butt into others' conversations - which is usually played for humor - may actually be him using his powers as a Seer of Blood. While the exact definition of Blood is very ambiguous, a fairly clear thing about about it is that it focuses on unity and individuals as a group, and the general consensus of the Seer class is someone who guides or directly leads other using their Aspect. Am I onto something here, or could it just be a gag? Dylanmc12 (talk) 20:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I find the idea intriguing, but you're more likely to get a productive discussion out of it from the theory threads on the forums, or from the theory community on tumblr. 04:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC)